Godzilla comes to Hyrule
by Gojira Geek
Summary: When a portal brings Godzilla to Hyrule he fights Vatti and falls in love: rated T for some bad words but not really saying the cuss words some romance
1. Chapter 1

authors note: this is my second story and i'm trying to be more descriptive.

chapter 1

a portal appears

Under the ocean Godzilla was sleeping when strange energy awakened him. In Tokyo the G-force scientists picked up the strange energy on their computers, and one of them said" What is that energy?" then Godzilla came up from under the ocean. Godzilla began to attack the surrounding area.

In Hyrule a portal opened up in Hyrule town. In Hyrule castle Zelda said" That is strange." "Zelda, what is that?" said a young boy with long pointed ears, a green hat, and a sword with a yellow hilt. " Link, I don't know what that is but I don't like it." Zelda said.

In Tokyo a portal opened up in front of Godzilla, and the wind picked up so much that it blew Godzilla into the portal. When Godzilla came out of the portal he was somewhere that he didn't know. In Hyrule castle Zelda and Link looked out of Zelda's window, and they could see a creature that was charcoal black with large spines coming out of its back.

authors note: alright short chapter but just so you know this story takes place after minish cap.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Godzilla fights soldiers

In Hyrule town several soldiers threw spears at Godzilla. In Hyrule castle Zelda and Link thought that the creature would soon fall down dead because of all the soldiers fighting the creature they were wrong. Godzilla's spines began to glow as he charged up his nuclear ray. One of the soldiers said"Oh crud!" as Godzilla released his nuclear ray killing all but one soldier who ran back to the castle to get reinforcements.

In Hyrule castle the soldier called for reinforcements but he died soon after because of radiation poisoning. Zelda and Link both were shocked at what they just witnessed "Oh my gosh!" said Zelda. Link just stood there holding the four sword.

In a secret lair a mage was watching all the destruction by use of magic." Seems my portal works as I have brought that beast thru the portal so now I can summon my army of monsters to take over Hyrule." the mage said.

At Hyrule castle Link and Zelda noticed that the creature was coming towards them. When the creature reached them both Link and Zelda felt a presence in their head. "_Who are you_?" "Who said that?" said Zelda "_Me_." "Link I think that I'm going crazy." said Zelda. "_You are not going crazy_. _I am just talking to you through telepathy_." "Who keeps talking?" said Zelda. "_Me_." "Hey I think the creature is talking." said Zelda. "_Yes,_ _and by the way, my name is Godzilla._" "Hi Godzilla my name is Zelda I am the princess of Hyrule. Where do you come from?" said Zelda "_I come from Lagos island I was once_ _a normal dinosaur until some humans disturbed me from my sleep many years ago_. _but_ _years later I was mutated by strange bright light I have gotten my revenge on the humans_ _a few years ago, and just a few moments ago some strange energy brought me here, and then it closed_ _behind me so I am stuck here for now_." " Poor Godzilla." said Zelda.

authors note: alright short chapter again but every thing looks longer when i type it on my computer as i will not type very much on my computer anyways please review and tell me what you think about it


	3. Chapter 3

authors note: In this story Hylains are related to Godzilla thru their blood thus radiation heals them and gives them power instead of killing them and as for those who haven't figured this out _this text_ indicates Godzilla talking thru telepathy.

chapter 3

wind mage's return

In his secret lair Vatti decided to make his presence known. Vatti had been gone for four long years, and decided to return to Hyrule. Vatti had summoned his army of monsters having them appear all over Hyrule except for Hyrule town and Hyrule castle.

In Hyrule castle Zelda was still talking to Godzilla when Godzilla roared very loud. "Godzilla, what the heck was that?" said Zelda. "_I'm sensing a very powerful evil_."

" Link, what if it is Vatti?" said Zelda. "It could be, but I doubt it Zelda." said Link.

Godzilla then stuck his finger thru the window. Zelda and Link wondered what that meant. " _Walk on my finger towards my shoulder, and sit down on my shoulder but_ _hold on to a spine if necessary_." "Alright Godzilla." said Zelda.

As Zelda walked up Godzilla's arm she wondered what she would see from Godzilla's shoulder "_Be careful as you walk Zelda my radiation could kill you_." "Actually Godzilla radiation can't kill me or any Hylain it makes Hylains stronger. said Zelda. "_How is that possible Zelda? I am the only one that is strengthened by radiation."_

_"_Actually Godzilla, Hylains are related to you by blood." said Zelda "_Really Zelda? I didn't know that. How did Hylains become related to me?_" "Well Godzilla according to legend the Golden Goddesses decided to relate a species and you. The species they chose was Hylains thus that is how Hylains became related to you Godzilla." said Zelda

"_That is a strange story Zelda_." "I know Godzilla but where is this evil that you sensed." said Zelda.

Then before Godzilla could say any thing Vatti appeared in front of Zelda "Vatti you twerp you better go away before I get mad." said Zelda "Oh Zelda I knew you would try to befriend this mindless animal that you are sitting on." said Vatti "_Hey who are you calling a mindless beast?" _"I'm calling you a mindless beast now shut the heck up!" said Vatti. Godzilla's spines began to glow as Godzilla charged up a nuclear ray. "_Zelda, I would recommend moving." _Godzilla then released his nuclear ray after Zelda moved just out of the nuclear ray's range. The nuclear ray then blasted Vatti in the face blowing him of Godzilla's shoulder, and Vatti got blasted clear to Mount Crenel. almost killing him. Zelda noticed that Godzilla was feeling very pleased with himself. "Godzilla what are you so happy about?" said Zelda. "_Zelda, I am very pleased with myself over almost killing Vatti."_ "Oh ok Godzilla." said Zelda.

authors note: alright i believe that this is longer than previous chapters in any of my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: ok because the italicized text was hard to see I'm going to try to make what would be italicized bold text also the reason I have not updated resonantly was because I had a virus that screwed me up and I had this already typed but it was different

the only way I got rid of the virus was to completely get rid of my user then rebuild the user.

Chapter 4

Godzilla and Zelda get shrunk

Vatti was not pleased about being blasted clear to mount. Crenel so he decided to get even by sending monsters to each and every temple. When Zelda noticed that Godzilla was heading towards the Deepwood Shrine she wondered why Godzilla would go there. "Godzilla why are you headed towards the Deepwood Shrine?" asked Zelda. **" I sense a large evil in the area Zelda**." " Oh ok Godzilla." said Zelda. When Godzilla walked past a tree stump Zelda told Godzilla to stop. "**Why stop Zelda that is just a tree stump**." "No it isn't Godzilla it's a portal. I've heard of them from Link. He used them to free me from a curse that Vatti placed on me one year ago." said Zelda. "**Oh ok Zelda but why do I need to stop**?" "Because Godzilla we can use that to get in the Shrine." said Zelda. "**How do the work**?" "Well Godzilla I can't explain that." said Zelda. "**Oh ok Zelda**" "Godzilla from what I've heard all we need is a Minish to shrink us with the portal." said Zelda. As Godzilla got closer to the portal he noticed a tiny being running around the portal, and he decided to stop and bent down so he could see the being better. "**What the heck are you**?" "I am a Minish." said the Minish.

When Zelda heard the Minish speak she got off of Godzilla and walked towards the Minish. "Can you shrink us so we can get inside the Shrine please?" said Zelda. "Oh yes Princess Zelda." said the Minish. "Thank you." said Zelda "**Thanks**." "No problem." said the Minish. The Minish then told Zelda to step onto the portal. After Zelda stepped on the portal the Minish then shrunk Zelda down to Minish size. Then the Minish tried to shrink Godzilla, but Godzilla only got to the size of a Hylian. "Oh crud." said the Minish. "Why is Godzilla not Minish size?" said Zelda. "Well Princess Zelda I think Godzilla is just to big." said the Minish.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: just so you know this story takes place after my first story and thanks to boyzilla for reading my story. :)

chapter 5

Deepwood Shrine

As Zelda began walking towards the Deepwood Shrine Godzilla picked her up, and swam her across the small puddle that blocked the temple without having to go thru the Minish village. When Zelda got inside the Shrine she could see the monsters inside the Shrine. Zelda unsheathed her sword that she brought with her from Hyrule castle's armory. All the sudden a sluggula attacked Zelda knocking her down and covering her with slime. Zelda then felt other sluggulas crawling allover her then lifting her up, and moving her towards the center of the Shrine. Godzilla heard Zelda scream. He stuck his hand thru the roof grabbing a large sluggula trowing it in the water killing it as it can't swim. Zelda was being moved towards the center of the Shrine which went far deeper than Link ever ventured. When the sluggula stopped Zelda went flying thru the air, and landed in front of a huge sluggula that was five feet tall and ten feet long. The sluggula then sprouted arms, and grabbed Zelda, and covered Zelda with even more slime then stuck her to the roof. The sluggula then sprouted legs and a tail. The sluggula had become as tall as a Hylian and fifteen feet long. The sluggula became Sluggulasaur! Godzilla's spines began to glow as Godzilla began to charge up a nuclear ray. Sluggulasaur then spit up slime blasting Godzilla in the face. Godzilla then got very very very angry, and then changed his nuclear ray to a nuclear pulse. The nuclear pulse tore thru the Shrine killing ever monster in the Shrine. Godzilla then reached thru the Shrine and grabbed Zelda. Zelda then passed out inside the slime. Godzilla then tore thru the slime ripping it apart, and freeing Zelda from the slime. "Thank you Godzilla." said Zelda. "**No problem**." "Come on Godzilla lets get back to normal size so we can get away from slim covered monsters." said Zelda. "**You said it Zelda**." When Godzilla and Zelda returned to the portal the Minish returned them to normal size. "Can I go with you? You may need to be shrunk again." said the Minish. "Sure you can." said Zelda.

Authors note: alright short chapter again but Godzilla and Zelda will go to all the temples as Link did.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: hi readers sorry I aint uploaded recently but I had troble with my puter.

Chapter 6

getting equipment

On the way from the Deepwood Shrine Godzilla and Zelda stopped at Hyrule town. "Godzilla can you stop here?" asked Zelda **Why Zelda?** "Because Godzilla I need to buy a few things for our journey." said Zelda. Godzilla did not say anything for a while. So he sa down and let Zelda climb down and go to town.

When Zelda got to Stockwell's Store she aked Stockwell "Do you have any armor I can buy... and a shield?" "Yes of course I do Zelda." he said. "Thank you Stockwell!" said Zelda. When Zelda got her armor she asked "Stockwell do you have a changing room I can use?" "Yes right back there." said Stockwell pointing at a door in the back.

When Zelda she was wearing steel armor and a shield. Zelda then paid stockwell and left town. Zelda then got Godzilla and they headed off for .

When they got far enough away from town Godzilla asked **Why did you get little scales and a round thing?** "Godzilla these are not scales. And this" said Zelda pointing at her shield "Is a shield, and anyways I need them for the remaining dungens!" **Oh...sorry Zelda.**


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: when Ghidorah talks it will be like this

Chapter 7

On the way to mount. Crenel

As Godzilla walked to a mountain Zelda said "please stop here Godzilla." **Why Zelda are we near mount. Crenel** "Yes Godzilla we are." said Zelda. As Godzilla stopped Zelda noticed that Godzilla stopped far away from mount. Crenel "Why did you stop this far from mount. Crenel?" asked Zelda **Because Zelda there is a creature down below** "Godzilla should I go down there to check?" asked Zelda. **No Zelda stay on my shoulder and I will check this out** "Ok Godzilla go check it out." said Zelda.

As Godzilla got closer he saw that the creature had gold wings, golden skin, and was getting bigger. As the creature got bigger Godzilla could see the creature had three heads and two tails! **Zelda that looks like Ghidorah** as Godzilla spoke he had worry in his voice. "Why are you worried Godzilla you can kill him right?" asked Zelda. **Of course I can Zelda but I am worried about you being on my shoulder when I fight** "Oh, that's all you're worried about? well Godzilla don't worry about me just kill him!" said Zelda.

Then Godzilla noticed that Ghidorah came up only to his waist so he asked Ghidorah why he was so small and only got in response D#* you. That was it! Godzilla's spines began to glow as he charged up a nuclear ray. Ghidorah would not let that happen so he hit Godzilla with his triple gravity beams in the chest. Godzilla noticed something on his shoulder it was Zelda but why was her back glowing blue through her armor? Then Godzilla realized that Zelda was charging a nuclear ray! As Zelda fired her nuclear ray Ghidorah panicked how in the world did this puny thing fire a nuclear ray? As the beam hit him Ghidorah felt pain in his chest. Then Godzilla's spines began to glow as he charged and fired his nuclear ray killing Ghidorah.

As Godzilla watched Ghidorah die he asked Ghidorah how he was so small then Ghidorah answered him by saying This that you see is just a fraction of my spirit so do not expect to when next time. As Godzilla watched Ghidorah's spirit fade away he asked Zelda **Zelda where did you learn to do that**

Authors note: I went with boyzilla's idea for a monster fight so now there will usally be one in front of every region and every temple.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

questions and answers

When Godzilla stopped to rest for the night he wondered how Zelda used a nuclear ray, so he decided to ask her. **Zelda how did you use a nuclear ray** "Well Godzilla, I just don't know how I do it Godzilla but when I get angry or frustrated I just fire a beam from my mouth." said Zelda. **Zelda if that's so then how did you get angry or frustrated** "Godzilla it also happens when I'm scared or sad. So pretty much any emotion except happiness or love." said Zelda **But if that is what causes it then can't you control it to do it when ever you want **"No Godzilla I can not I wish I could but I can't." said Zelda.

When Godzilla thought that he would get all he would from Zelda he decided to increase the warmth from the fire. So his spines began two glow and he blasted the fire with nuclear energy. Zelda then walked over to Godzilla and curled up beside him. Godzilla then rapped his arm around her and held her close to him.

Authors note: ah Godzilla held Zelda.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: because I got a new computer with a different program I will make rodan's voice _like this_.

Chapter 9

mount. Crenel and Godzilla's love

As Godzilla got closer to mount. Crenel Zelda asked Godzilla to stop. Then the minish got off, walked to Godzilla and made him hylian size. **Are we here? Are we at mount. Crenel? **"Yes Godzilla we are at mount. Crenel but to be more exact the bottom of mount. Crenel." said Zelda.

As Godzilla tried to climb the mountain he fell repeatedly. When Zelda tried to climb the mountain she fell even more than Godzilla.** I say we call Rodan** "Who is Rodan?" asked Zelda _Me _"I would guess that is who." said Zelda. Then a loud REEEEEEEEEEEAK filled the air, and a large pterodactyl landed directly in front of Godzilla and the minish quickly made Godzilla his normal size.

_So...you want me to fly you and that puny thing up there_ **Yes Rodan I do so shut up and do it already and Zelda is not puny** "Ya I aint puny so just fly us up there." said Zelda. Rodan then grabbed Zelda in his beak and picked Godzilla up in his claws. Rodan then flew up to the very top of mount. Crenel, and dropped Godzilla right in front of a mine with lava on and in it, and dropped Zelda five hundred feet above the ground. As Godzilla saw Zelda falling he grabbed her and held her close to him in an attempt to calm her. "Thank you Godzilla. But...why did you do it?" asked Zelda. **Because I...I...I love you.**

**Authors note Godzilla loves Zelda Godzilla Loves Zelda HAHAHAHA (Gets BBQ ed by Godzilla and stabbed by Zelda)**


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: hahahahaha Godzilla loves Zelda hahahahaha (gets killed again)

Chapter 10

cave of flames and Zelda's power

"You...you...you love me?" asked Zelda shocked. **Oh S#% I should have shut up** "No Godzilla you should not have because I have something to tell you." said Zelda.

**What** asked Godzilla sort of sad. "I love you to." said Zelda. Then they drew closer and they kissed (Authors note: hahahahaha).

As Godzilla and Zelda walked in to the cave of flames they immediately became under attack by monsters. "Ha you monsters can't reach me!" she said as she killed a monster. Then Godzilla killed twenty five monsters in one move by punching one so hard it flew into twenty four others killing them instantly. As they kept walking threw they became aware of the heat that made Zelda feel like she was being backed in her own armor so she told Godzilla two look away as she took off her armor. Then she started to changed her back had spines breaking the skin, her skin became hard as scales and turned more gray, her face became more like a snout, her hands had four fingers and feet had four toes, and she grew a tail she then took off more off her armor then some of her clothes underneath just leaving her underwear and a cloth around her breast area.

Then she walked up to Godzilla surprising Godzilla with her transformation and said "So... do you like this form better or would you rather I put my armor back on and return to my normal body?" **Whoa d#$ you surprised me Zelda** Then Zelda continued to walk in the dungeon and Godzilla watched her body walk in front of him and he whistled.

Then they came across a undead dragon like monster and Zelda said "That looks like the monster that ruled this dungeon GLEEROK!"

Then they became attacked by Gleerok. So Godzilla's spines began to glow and so did Zelda's as they charged up nuclear rays. But Gleerok hit Zelda in her breast area knocking her down. However Gleerok forgot Godzilla which would be his undoing. Godzilla fired his nuclear ray killing Gleerok by blowing his bones allover the place destroying Gleerok forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Link Returns and Godzilla's dream

As Zelda and Godzilla walked to Hyrule Town they were stopped by Link who quickly climbed up Godzilla's leg onto his shoulder and sat down beside Zelda. "Zelda what happened to you?" Link asked as he saw Zelda in her more Gojira like form. "Link I just changed into my fighting form." answered Zelda as she changed back to normal and put back on her clothes and armor.

When Godzilla,Zelda, and Link got back to Hyrule castle Godzilla sat them back in Zelda's window allowing them to get off. Then the minish shrunk Godzilla to hylian size and Godzilla climbed in the window because he just barely caught the window before he could fall to the ground.

When they decided to rest for the night Godzilla began to dream...

-Godzilla's dream-

Godzilla was walking in Tokyo Bay eating a whale like it was a chicken leg. (hahaha couldn't help it hahahaha) Then the scene quickly changed he was walking on Lagos Island when a bright light blinded him briefly and he felt extreme pain. He roared in pain and crashed to the ground roaring in pain still.

-End of dream-

Godzilla woke up sweating but he also roared waking up everyone else in the castle and the town and Link's Grandfather. "Godzilla! Why did you scream!" asked Zelda in alarm and afraid for Godzilla because she loved him. **Nothing Zelda just a dream** "Godzilla that was more than just a dream now tell me what happened." asked Zelda worried. Godzilla knew Zelda was worried so he told her what happened in his dream.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I have not updated in a while but I was busy i will not be on fanfiction for a while because i am working on making a stop motion movie so do not expect chapters for a while but i am working on this story still

Chapter 12

The way to the fortress of winds and Zelda's injury

As Godzilla got told his dream to Zelda she said "Godzilla why did you scream though what made you scream?" **The dream was more of a flashback with the pain and the light **"But Godzilla you screamed and woke up all of Hyrule!" said Zelda. Just then every guard close by burst into Zelda's room. "Zelda what happened is every one ok!" said one of the guards. "Yes captain every one is fine Godzilla just had a bad dream." said Zelda.

Later that day Godzilla, Zelda, Link and the minish left towards the Fortress of the Winds.** Hey Link where is the Fortress** "Just ahead!" said Link. Just then Godzilla saw some crystals and stopped causing every one else to stop. **You better have that darn stuff ready midget **"I am not a midget!" said the minish but he made Godzilla his normal size again. Then Godzilla kicked the crystals breaking them allowing a fraction of SpaceGodzilla to break free _**At last I am free D*** you Godzilla for killing me but now I am free **_"What is that!" said Zelda, Link, and the minish at the same time. **It's SpaceGodzilla he is my cosmic clone made from my DNA and some crystals** "Oh." said Zelda. Once again just like King Ghidorah SpaceGodzilla was half of Godzilla's size.

Just then Zelda changed into her more Gojira like form and both Godzilla's and Zelda's spines began to glow as they charged their nuclear beams. As Godzilla and Zelda released their beams SpaceGodzilla tried to block but the combined force of the beams broke through his shield of crystals and blew him up but his parts slowly merged together reforming SpaceGodzilla so Godzilla and Zelda both attacked him SpaceGodzilla however threw a crystal and impaled Zelda through the small intestine and Zelda screamed in agony. Godzilla then angered by Zelda's pain grabbed SpaceGodzilla's neck and began to squeeze killing SpaceGodzilla by poping his head off like a cork on a bottle spewing blood and guts everywhere.

**Zelda Zelda are you ok answer me** "I'm ok Godzilla but my leg hurts." said Zelda.

Authors Note: I will now answer some questions about the story.

From my sister: If Zelda turns into a kaiju then does Godzilla turn into a Hylain? Answer: No

Also from my sister: do Godzilla and Zelda have kids?

Answer: aint decided

From Boyzilla: why did the soldier die if radiation heals Hylains?

Answer: because the soldier is a human and humans and Hylains live together in Hyrule.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: Angie belongs to shin-goji of neo monster island

Chapter 13

Zelda gets healed and they meet a new friend.

As Godzilla walked towards her Zelda felt more and more pain her intestine and leg hurt badly. Godzilla then took the crystal from Zelda's intestine and gently held her leg. Then Zelda said "Godzilla why did SpaceGodzilla throw that crystal at me is he so much different from you that he hates hylains?" **Yes Zelda he is different and he does not hate you just me and he tried to hurt you to get to me** "Why would he hate you?" asked Zelda. **Because I p*ssed him off** "Oh." said Zelda. Then a voice behind them said "Hello, please follow me to my guardian." "Who said that?" asked Zelda "I did." said the voice. Then a girl with dark blue skin, a spike on her nose, and a crown of spikes on her head walked up and said "My name is Angie. I speak on behalf of my guardian, Anguirus." said Angie. **I know Anguirus but I thought there was only one left and he was killed** "Godzilla have you noticed that Rodan was supposedly killed yet he helped you on Mount. Crenel? That's because there is more than one there are two Rodan left, and two Anguirus left." said Angie.

After two hours of walking Godzilla, Link, Angie, and Zelda stopped outside a huge cave and Angie said "Please come inside." Then as they walked inside they heard a roar and Angie shouted "Anguirus, they are here!" then a large ankilosaurus lumbered out of the back of the cave and roared "Anguirus said thank you for coming and that he want's to show you something." translated Angie. "So that's Anguirus?" asked Zelda. "Yes Zelda that is my guardian, Anguirus." said Angie. Then they followed Anguirus to the very back of the cave and Anguirus roared. "Anguirus said that because of the type of crystal it is expanding and that is why your leg hurts when the crystal hit your intestine." said Angie. "Okay so can Anguirus remove it?" asked Zelda. "Yes but he will need help from you Godzilla." said Angie.

Soon after a long process which involved nuclear radiation and a lot of muscle the crystal was removed and Zelda had only a massive scar where the crystal hit her. Then they left leaving Anguirus and Angie behind. When they arrived at they wind ruins however they found that it was completely blocked with dirt and rock. Link tried the mole mitts but they didn't work. So they left the wind ruins but when they got outside Angie was there and said "I see you found what Anguirus wanted you to see. Here take these." Then Angie handed Zelda and Link Anguirus mitts the upgraded form of the mole mitts.

Authors Note: I do not own Godzilla or Legend of Zelda. Godzilla belongs to Toho and Zelda belongs to Nintendo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: sorry I've not updated lately I've been busy with school work and other things.**

As Godzilla, Zelda, and Link entered the Fortress of the Winds Link noticed the change in it and said "Last time i was here the was none of this goop from outside in here! What happened?". Zelda was also wondering what happened when the sludge started to bubble and a massive snake rose up and ate Zelda swallowing her whole.

Godzilla roared in anger and tried to slash at the snake with his claws but the snake dodged and got away." Godzilla what are we gonna do now!" said Link panicking. **H*ll if I know other than find and smash the snake for eating Zelda!** "Good plan Godzilla let's go!" said Link.

After wondering through the fortress Link and Godzilla came to a large pit full of that goop and Godzilla waded through it and he also got eaten by the snake. When he landed Godzilla saw Zelda and ran to her and after confirming her safety Godzilla and Zelda charged and fired their beams blowing the snake up from the inside out spewing guts everywhere. After coming out of the snake they looked around wondering where Link was then the heard what sounded like cussing coming from the largest pile of guts and then Godzilla moved the guts and Link looked at him and cussed and then said "it's about time you moved those guts!". Godzilla and Zelda then laughed and told Link to come on and see if there is anything else in the fortress.

**Authors Note: sorry if this is short but I am busy have patience and I'll try to update ASAP.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: there will be a funny part in here that may or may not be understandable or offensive but i don't think so just warning all my readers.**

As Godzilla, Zelda, and Link walked around they found a spot that seemed odd even more when the door slammed shut on it's own. "Oh Cr*p" said Link "This typically means a huge monster fight." he continued. **Darn means i better get bigger huh** "Yup." said Zelda.

A loud roar was heard after Godzilla got full size again but Godzilla roared back and then stepping out of the shadows was a smallish triceratops. **Hahahaha that puny thing ha toothpick is what that is.** As Godzilla picked it up and pinched it between his fingers killing it, that's when the angry mother came out but this thing looked like the triceratops from hell. it's horns were massive, and it had more than three it's horns had horns and this thing was clearly a very angry and hungry carnivore version of a triceratops.

Godzilla then told Zelda and Link to back up as he then charged at the triceratops. When the two collided Godzilla had the upper hand as he had much bigger teeth and had nasty breath. During the battle Link yelled "Alright Godzilla open up a can of whip a*s on that thing!". After the fight Link, Zelda, and Godzilla then found a large stone sticking out of some muck so Godzilla picked the stone up and sat it down on the ground and Link read it aloud. **"TO THOSE THAT READ THIS STONE WE HAVE MADE A MONSTER PLEASE KILL IT IF YOU DON'T THE WORLD WILL BE DESTROYED SAVE THE WORLD IT LIVES IN THE ******."** "I wonder what that last part was?" said Zelda.

**Authors Note: those that did not think the funny part was funny or did not see it to bad for you just re read the chapter thanks for those that have reviewed and i will be taking suggestions for boss fights so tell me in reviews or pm's but try to give me a design so i know how to describe it thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note: Halloween special folks

When Link, Zelda, and Godzilla got back to town the wondered what type of monster was spoke of on the stone tablet, so they decided to go to the library and look it up in the legends of old section. When they got there Link noticed the new sign the the library had put up had fallen down he picked up and handed it to the not so bright people at the library who only put it up with one loose nail telling them "Here's your sign." after that they went to the legends section and found nothing so they decided to go to the lake to the next temple, the temple of droplets.

When they got there they heard a much deeper sounding Godzilla roar. They were perplexed as they never heard Godzilla make that deep of a roar. That's when they saw they the partly transparent Godzilla in the water. "Godzilla when did you get transparent?" asked Zelda. **Um Zelda I'm behind you** "But then how are you in the lake?" asked Zelda. **I don't know.** That's when Godzilla noticed that the other Godzilla looked somehow familiar some thing triggered and he roared happily towards the Godzilla in the water. "Godzilla do you know something i don't?" asked Zelda. **Zelda that's the original Godzilla my namesake he was the first to show himself to mankind and the first to die because of it** "But if he died how is he there in front of us?" asked Zelda. **I would guess his ghost.**

That's when the trouble started, the original Godzilla then fired his nuclear beam at Godzilla but being the same species Godzilla new what to expect he absorbed the beam and walked in the water that's when it got claw to claw combat the original Godzilla punched Godzilla in the face knocking him down but Godzilla got up and tail whipped the original Godzilla in the legs knocking him down however that's when the original Godzilla body slammed, punched, kicked, and bite Godzilla into unconsciousness. "No Godzilla get up please!" screamed Zelda before the original Godzilla grabbed her and took her under the water.

Godzilla was unconscious, Link not stupid enough to take on something that could knock Godzilla into unconscious, so Zelda was on her own for now.

Authors Note: how's that for a Halloween special? anyways review now please and Happy Halloween.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors note: so sorry i have not updated two words school work and sleep oops that four words. :) to make things easier the ghost of the original Godzilla will be called Gojira. and he will speak like _**this**_

As Godzilla lay down unconscious he had disturbing dreams. As Link watched Godzilla he noticed Godzilla was having a nightmare, he knew he should do something but what? Then he remembered a song Zelda taught him once. Link pulled his ocarina of winds out and started to play Zelda's lullaby. Godzilla's movements slowed and calmed.

As Zelda got pulled under the water by Gojira she remembered something Godzilla once told her they that he can breathe under water. She then thought if Godzilla can then maybe she can she changed into her Godzilla like form, and sure enough she could breathe. Gojira wasted no time diving to the very bottom of the lake to the very bottom of the temple of droplets. Gojira placed Zelda in a hylian sized hole in the temple wall that led into the temple and fired his breath on her.

Godzilla woke up with one heck of a start sweating he jumped up diving in the water not even bothering to pick up Link. "Ah sh*t now how am i going to go there those old flippers i had fell apart. D*mn it!" said Link. As Godzilla got closer he saw Gojira doing exactly what he saw in is dreams. Gojira was trying to steal Zelda's power!"Godzilla help me!" screamed Zelda. **GOJIRA! you p*ssed me of now! get the heck away from her**. _**not a chance**_. As Godzilla got closer to Gojira a look of pure rage was upon his face, and Gojira was angered that this fool dared to challenge him.

Godzilla reached the bottom and he roared as loud as he could. Gojira then fired his beam and blasted Godzilla in the chest knocking him back a few steps. Gojira then proceeded to drain Zelda's power. Just as Gojira was about to drain the last of Zelda's power something hit him in the back of the head he dropped down unconscious. "Thanks Godzilla." said Zelda then she passed out.


	18. Chapter 18

After Zelda passed out Godzilla started to cry. He had remembered in his nightmares after Zelda had passed out she died, and now Zelda had passed out he was scared that Zelda would die. "_**What the h*ll happened to me my head hurts like h*ll**_." "**You a**hole you drained Zelda's power you will DIE for this or um maybe re-die**." "_**huh? i don't remember doing that...OH CR*P NOW I REMEMBER. I was walking on the bottom of the lake when some weird purple guy came up and said some sh*t then next thing i know I aint in control of myself**_. ". After their talk Godzilla and Gojira took Zelda up to the top of the lake, she was dieing! "**What am I supposed to do now**?". "Well if Ezlo was with me he might know what to do." said Link "Hang on I bet the minish have some info, I'll get him out of my hat." said Link "**Um Link it's not in your hat**." "Well then where is it?" asked Link. "**Dead**." "How." asked Link "**I kind of squished him**." "oh okay...WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU SQUISHED IT? I NEEDED THAT!". screamed Link "**Sorry**."

After a while the group decided to go to the Great Fairy close by. (Sorry i forgot the name of the GF.) After they got to the Great Fairy Link and went in dragging Zelda behind him. Link then threw a bomb in the fountain. A few seconds later the Great Fairy came out and asked Link the usual question "Did you throw the gold, silver, or regular bomb?" asked the Great Fairy. "The regular as always Great Fairy." said Link. "Oh it's you Link sorry you are not weary from battle so why do come?" asked the Great Fairy. "I need you to heal my friend her power has been drained from her she has very little left." said Link. "I am sorry link but i can not fix that I'm sorry." said the Great Fairy. "But she's dieing can't you do something? Anything?" asked Link. "I'm sorry I can not help her." said the Great Fairy "However the minish are more magically skilled than me maybe they can help you." said the Great Fairy.

Authors Note: alright short chapter but I'm not done and i suggest that you expect the unexpected. Also the part where Link says that he needed the minish was inspired by a line in the cartoon transformers prime where ratchet always tells bulkhead that he needed the thing that bulkhead just squished...First one to crack a joke about it get's a very very unhappy P.M. so no jokes about me watching cartoons...I cant help when i have directv and there's nothin on.


	19. Chapter 19

With Zelda dieing Godzilla was crying, his heart was breaking. "**What am I going to do? With out Zelda I don't know what I'll do**." "Relax Godzilla." said Link.

"**Relax? Relax! How the heck am I supposed to relax**?" Link was surprised he had never seen Godzilla so angry and upset before. "_**Well we could try the power transfer**_." "**No that is beyond impossible**!" "What is the power transfer?" asked Link. "_**It is hard to explain but the basics are that ones power is moved to another it's very dangerous**_."

"Well why don't we do it if it can save Zelda." asked Link. Godzilla then pointed to Gojira. "**...All right but if this don't work she's dead that much faster and you to**."

Gojira then explained that he would give up his power because it was his fault that Zelda was dieing. He picked up Zelda and took her to the bottom of the lake. After about five hours Gojira completed the transfer he began to fade from existence. On the surface of the lake Godzilla hung his head he feared that Zelda had died for it had taken to long, he cried. Link took of his hat and fired his bow into the air as a salute to the princess of Hyrule whom he believed to have died. that is until the water foamed and swished and bubbled. A large female Godzilla burst from the water she had blue eyes and yellow spines Godzilla smelled the new arrival he stopped crying and looked up he immediately

recognized her it was Zelda the power transfer changed her into a Godzilla. " Hello Godzilla! Hi Link!" said Zelda "**Zelda your okay**." Godzilla then ran at Zelda and hugged her. "Godzilla I think I should change my name." said Zelda. "**To what Zelda**."

"I think Goddesszilla sounds good don't you?" said Zelda. "**Okay**."


	20. Chapter 20

Authors note: for the design of Godzilla and Goddesszilla. for Godzilla. 75's shape with 03's spines and 93's roar. for Goddesszilla. 2000's shape and spines but with yellow spines and has blue eyes.

Link looked in awe at what Zelda had become. However he had something he wanted to tell Zelda something that might get him smashed but he had to do it. "Zelda, I need to tell you something." Link said. "Ok. But Link call me Goddesszilla from now on ok." said Goddesszilla. "Ok Goddesszilla." said Link. "What is it Link?" asked Goddesszilla. "Goddesszilla I love you but Godzilla loves you too. So I thought I would tell you and also I need to talk to Godzilla." said Link "Oh ok Link to tell the truth i do love you but your more like a brother to me." said Goddesszilla. Godzilla then walked over and said that he had heard them and he does not mind...too much. "whew does that mean i wont get smashed to a pulp?" Link whispered. He spoke to soon 'cause Godzilla then flicked him hard.

Link then from the hand of Goddesszilla who was holding him decided that they should go to the palace of winds however that presented a problem how would they shrink to complete it then Link remembered the powder the minish had left behind and decided to test it. It worked! The problem was solved they very quickly headed there and shrunk except Link, who stayed at normal size then they went in the palace which not surprisingly was wrecked. Godzilla and Goddesszilla then destroyed a lot of the ruble and preceded to go in the palace of winds, but when they got to a wall that had a area to go for minish but not them they got mad Link shrunk and went through and then mentally punched himself for forgetting that his comrades could not shrink any smaller so he then hurried to open the door so they could get through. But the door would not open it was broken! then he heard a loud boo and looked to see his friends bashing through the wall. when they got through Link got bigger and then they went through more of the palace when they got to the boos door that Link had unlocked last time four years ago on his journey to make the Four Sword and save Zelda from the curse that was put on her by Vatti Godzilla and Goddesszilla where to say the least, angrier than Vatti when he got beat by Link four years ago. "**Who dares to lock this door**?" Godzilla then proceeded to smash and bash the door until it broke and barged in the boss room had ruble everywhere the room was smaller and the twister that led high in the air was blocked. That's when a heavily armored Darknut came out of nowhere and started attacking them it had a sword that was nearly as big as itself nearly 6 feet long as the Darknut was 7.5 feet tall and carried a shield that blocked every attack that came at him. That's when Link got in idea. While the Darknut was distracted Link went around to his back shrunk it. The Darknut was mad as it was tiny now that's when Godzilla stomped on it killing it then Godzilla laughed that is until a full size King Ghidorah descended from the sky and attacked.


	21. Chapter 21

authors note: sorry about not updating but my time has been occupied buy two Zelda games I got so now that i cant play cause my aunts cousin wants his Gamecube back I am going to be writing more after school work is done.

As Ghidorah landed he let out a sound close to a laugh and fired at the group of heroes. By some miracle he missed, however instead of screaming out curses and other unnecessary words just a loud roar was all he made. That's when Godzilla noticed the hole in Ghidorah's throats. He had been damaged recently! Godzilla took this chance and blasted Ghidorah in that throat blowing of that head, he then proceeded to blast of the other heads. As Ghidorah began to die one of his heads shot out a beam and it went high in the atmosphere and hit something. It was a large triangle made of three smaller triangles. Somehow Ghidorah's blast had shot open the sacred realm revealing the Triforce! That's when the heroes entered the sacred realm and three women one in green, one in red, and one in blue appeared. Goddesszilla and Link gasped and got down on one knee while Godzilla just stood there confused. "Godzilla get down one one knee and show some respect now!" whispered Goddesszilla. "**Why should I**?" then the three women spoke. "We are the three great Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore." said the Goddesses. "**So**?" The Goddesses became enraged and tried to destroy their own creation of power and courage and a large fight began. However before Din and Farore could kill Godzilla Nayru intervened and caused the fight to stop.


	22. Chapter 22

It has been a week since Godzilla's minor fight with Din and Farore. The Goddesses decided to banish Godzilla back to his own world. Goddesszilla had been returned to her previous form of Zelda, during this however reports of a monster in the coastal areas of Hyrule were coming in at a fast rate.

"Princess Zelda? Mind if I talk to you for a second?" asked Link. "You know you don't have to call me princess you never had to, but sure you can talk to me." replied Zelda. Link took a deep breath and began to speak. "Zelda I've heard the descriptions and as much as I don't like to say this but it looks like Godzilla but..." Link did not finish his sentence as Zelda knew what he was saying that Godzilla might be the monster attacking but through this Zelda was trying to figure something out.

Godzilla had told Zelda his adventure just a few years ago and explained that all these monsters not counting his recent adventure here in Hyrule he had only seen these monsters once but these monsters seemed to have some form of hatred that ran deeper as if they had fought more than once. Then something clicked and it made sense there may be more than one being like Godzilla there was some proof like Gojira the ghost of the original Godzilla it also meant that Godzilla was probably innocent plus she saw Godzilla get sent back to his own world so it was a relief to her.

Along the coast of Hyrule large spines rose out of the water followed by a large body and a roar that frightened people hylian and human alike. A monster that looked very much like Godzilla but it was slightly different came out of the water and started to blast the area with it's beam and trampled the things around it.

After about five hours the Godzilla like creature left but the area was destroyed. "What happened here? The monster?" asked Zelda as she arrived. "Looks like it but let's go and look for survivors." replied Link as he began to dig in the ruble for survivors. At that moment Zelda got an idea to fix this and snatched the four sword right out of it's sheath and prepared to use magic. "Zelda what the heck are you doing?!" said Link. At that time the spell was unleashed and a portal opened and a loud roar echoed out before a large shape began to form with in.


	23. Chapter 23

As the portal opened wider the shape moved closer and closer until it came through. Godzilla stepped through the portal, he was glad to be back. However at Godzilla's presence caused the Godzilla like creature to come back. "**Go away imposter**." said the creature. "**I'm no imposter I am the one who has fought a ghost, a robot clone, a aquatic dinosaur, a skeletal monster that grew three heads, and much more I. Am. Godzilla. Protector of this land and my own land. Now begone!**" said Godzilla. The creature did not leave, instead he charged forward and smashed into Godzilla. Now Godzilla was mad!

After the creature did what it did Godzilla punched it in the face following up with a kick to gut. The creature replied with a large blast of nuclear energy, big mistake. Godzilla absorbed the energy and his spines glowed blue then red then gold as a massive beam ripped through the creature, this was not radiation but rather a super heated explosion of Godzilla's own hatred concentrated into a beam. "**Enough, lets talk.**"

After a long talk Godzilla got the creature to explain it's past apparently it's also a Godzilla but it only fought a few of the enemies Godzilla has. After the talk Godzilla got the creature to stay in the ocean and not come back up until called for by Godzilla, Zelda, or Link.

With that done they went back to castle town thankfully few had heard of what happened at the coast how ever to be on the safe side Godzilla was shrunk and a cloak put over him to hide him. When they arrived at the castle the cloak was still on though Godzilla was uncomfortable, he had to bend his head down inside the cloak even when the hood of the cloak was up to hide his snout. After they reached Zelda's room the door was shut then the cloak came off. Godzilla was relieved he hated that cloak.

Authors Note: just to let everyone know this Godzilla is the one from my first story I am trying to wright a trilogy but the connections between the stories is few and far between but I am trying. the other Godzilla is supposed to be the one from 1984 to 1995 just not melting.


	24. Chapter 24

A certain sorcerer was headed towards a large castle. Vatti was going to try again to take over Hyrule. He had his plan ready to create a massive monster and was now going to Hyrule castle to get his plan started.

As Godzilla started to make a small nest like structure to sleep in he noticed Zelda was starting to shiver Godzilla went over to the window and tried to shut it by copying what he had seen Zelda do multiple times. Success! Godzilla had just shut the window but when he looked back at Zelda she was shivering even more. Godzilla may not be to smart on how things other than himself work, even then not to smart but he knew Zelda should not be shivering more. Godzilla slowly extended his mind with his limited telepathy and tried to figure out what was wrong. He found out Zelda was having a nightmare he could not see what the nightmare was, he just knew it was a nightmare so he carefully put his hand on Zelda's shoulder and shook her gently to wake her up.

The next morning Godzilla noticed that there was a large black cloud over caste town but then the smell hit him, it wasn't a cloud, it was smoke! the town was on fire! "**Zelda**,** Link wake up wake up castle town's on fire**!"


	25. Chapter 25

The whole town was on fire. In the middle of all the destruction was Spacegodzilla and King Ghidorah. **You two begone from this place or die**. They looked at Godzilla and attacked. They seemed mindless in their attacks. After Link, Godzilla, and Zelda got done with them Ghidorah and Spacegodzilla screamed and then merged together into a monster ten times uglier than both of them combined. _**I'm the ancient monster**_._** Bagan**_!

Godzilla looked at Bagan, then attacked. Bagan punched Godzilla sending him a couple hundred feet back. Godzilla tried to get up but could not then passed out. Link and Zelda tried to fight Bagan and held him off for now.

"Godzilla. Wake up Godzilla." said three voices. Godzilla remembered them they were the Goddesses! Godzilla looked at them and then growled. They banished him from Hyrule and now the told him to wake up! The Goddesses noticed this and apologized saying they were wrong and then begged him to help their world. **Why not save it yourselves ladies**! The Goddesses explained they could not leave the sacred realm and then begged him to help again "If not for us then for Zelda." they said. Godzilla then sighed and agreed.

Godzilla woke up and ran towards Bagan and slammed into him knocking him over. Then Godzilla used his tail to bash Bagan again and again in the head. However Bagan grabbed Godzilla and broke his neck, then dropped him. "No!" screamed Zelda seeing Godzilla lying motionless on the ground then things got crazy as Zelda's eyes flashed red and she began to change turning into Goddesszilla again.


	26. Chapter 26

"You. Will. Die!" Screamed Goddesszilla as she saw Godzilla lying motionless on the ground and charged at Bagan, smashing into him knocking him over and continuously punched him. During this time Godzilla was not dead, he was merely paralyzed, however during this time his regeneration system was trying to repair the damage but until then Godzilla could do nothing.

"_**You are pathetic you cant beat me**_!" screamed Bagan. Goddesszilla roared in anger and blasted Bagan again and again with her beam before stopping. At that time a roar was hear or rather multiple roars as Rodan, Anguirus, and Mothra came in and charged at Bagan aiding Goddesszilla in her fight. All of them screamed that Bagan would fall. That's when Link walked up to Godzilla and placed the four sword in front of him and plunged it into Godzilla's head muttering something.

Bagan was strong. He had just killed Rodan by ripping his wings off and shoving them down his throat. Then doing the same to Mothra. Anguirus was smart and hid under his shell smashing Bagan with it when he could, but Bagan got tired of it and ripped the shell right off of Anguirus then ripped out his throat.

Authors Note: I know violent deaths for Anguirus, Rodan, and Mothra making me a bit sick just thinking about it but hey big surprise in the next chapter Review please and vote in my poll


	27. FINAL CHAPTER

FINAL CHAPTER

Goddesszilla screamed in pain and fury. Pain from Bagan hitting her with his claws, and fury from seeing Link drive the four sword through Godzilla's head. With a mighty roar Goddesszilla charged forward and bashed into Bagan but it did nothing Bagan was just too strong and too big. Bagan chuckled and grabbed Goddesszilla by her head before throwing her away.

Bagan rampaged unopposed leveling the town and the surrounding land. A mighty roar shook the land as a yellow/orange beam crashed into Bagan, knocking him down. As the dust cleared standing there in the middle of it was Godzilla. But he was different his shoulder muscles had gotten bigger, and two extra teeth on each side stuck out from his jaws, as well as Godzilla gaining new powers. This was not Godzilla. This was Super Godzilla. Super Godzilla charged forward and slammed into Bagan with his fist on fire. Bagan went down but wrapped his tail around Godzilla's leg pulling him down to. With a massive blast Bagan went backwards on the ground his head slamming into part of the castle.

Vatti was getting board. "When are those fools going to quit messing around and get over here?" That was the last thing he said before the castle shook and ruble fell on his head knocking him unconscious.

Super Godzilla walked over to were Bagan was and picked him up by the back of his neck. **You have made me angry you have killed my friends and now I will kill you**. Super Godzilla broke Bagan's neck, killing him.

Super Godzilla walked to the castle and reached in grabbing Vatti in one hand and smashing him with the other. the bloody mess that was Vatti somehow floated up and unleashed a beam blasting Super Godzilla back always before trying to kill him by strangling him. Super Godzilla let loose a mighty nuclear pulse that ripped through Vatti destroying him completely, as well as destroying the twitching body of Bagan.

It's been a year since Bagan and Vatti were destroyed by Super Godzilla, whom shortly after returned normal. Those who died were buried. Goddesszilla laid an egg about three months after that but it has yet to hatch. Godzilla had left through a portal about six months after the battle and a temple was built to honor him and the others including Link who died after sticking the four sword in Godzilla's head to heal him.

Authors Note: whew 20 somethin chapters i'm tired be pre paired for my next and last story in the trilogy


End file.
